1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable vehicle tops, and more particularly, to a system for removal, attachment, or storage of a removable vehicle top.
2. The Relevant Technology
Passenger, utility, and other vehicles typically include an enclosed cabin in which the vehicle occupants may sit while traveling in the vehicle. The enclosure protects passengers from the wind, weather, and other elements that may be undesirable while operating a vehicle. However, at times passengers may wish to remove portions of the enclosure to enjoy favorable weather, to have greater visibility of the environment surrounding a vehicle, or for other reasons. Accordingly, some vehicles include removable tops that allow vehicle owners to remove part of the enclosure, typically the top, rear, sides, or any combination thereof. Some vehicles may also allow for the removal of other parts of the vehicle such as the doors. Vehicle owners may then selectively remove a vehicle's top, for example, during favorable weather or seasons, and then replace the vehicle top, for example, during unfavorable weather or stormy seasons.
Removable vehicle tops come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The shape and size of a removable vehicle top may be dependent on the shape and size of the underlying vehicle. Some removable vehicle tops are rigid to provide strength and extra protection from adverse weather. Other removable tops may be constructed of flexible materials. Some removable vehicle tops are removable as a unitary piece, and others are removable in multiple pieces. A removable vehicle top may have any combination of these characteristics.
Removable vehicle tops may often be bulky and heavy such that it is a challenge for vehicle owners to easily remove, reattach, or store the removable vehicle tops for their vehicles. What is needed is a versatile system to assist vehicle owners with the removal, reattachment, and storage of a variety of removable vehicle tops.